Verlorene Seele
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Nach einem schweren Autounfall liegt Shinichi im Koma, und die Ärzte hatten nur schlechte Nachrichten für Yusaku und Ran...  Eine neue Songfic!


_**Verlorene Seele**_

**Seelenlos**

Bewegungslos sass Ran auf dem Stuhl und hatte die Ellbogen auf den Knien abgestützt. Ihre Hände hatte sie wie zum Gebet gefaltet, doch ihre Lippen bewegten sich nicht. Sie zitterten nur hin und wieder, während in unregelmässigen Abständen Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass Shinichi genau jetzt in diesem Moment bei ihr war und sie tröstete. Sie wünschte sich, dass er ihr sagte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, und dass es nur ein weiterer Abschnitt in ihrem Leben war, der vorübergehen würde. Doch das tat er nicht, obwohl er sehr wohl im selben Raum wie sie war.

Die nächste Träne, die sich einen Weg über ihre Wange suchen wollte, wischte Ran weg, dann schluchzte sie leise und griff nach Shinichis eiskalter linker Hand. Von dieser Berührung nahm er jedoch keine Notiz, was Ran nur noch trauriger machte, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, dass er dazu gar nicht in der Lage war...

Es war ein fürchterlicher Autounfall gewesen.

Ran erinnerte sich noch, dass sie mit Shinichi und seinem Vater irgendwohin fahren wollte. Doch wohin genau wusste sie nicht mehr.

Auf der Strasse hatte derselbe Verkehr wie immer geherrscht, und während sie sich mit ihrem Freund unterhielt, der auf dem Beifahrersitz sass, lenkte Yusaku ruhig und mit sicherer Hand den Wagen.

Was dann geschah wusste sie nicht. Als Ran irgendwann später das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, lag sie in einem Krankenwagen, und Yusaku sass neben ihr. Er konnte nicht erklären, was passiert war, und Ran fragte auch nicht nach.

Als sie sich aufrichten wollte, drückte einer der Notärzte sie wieder zurück. Ihre Frage nach Shinichi blieb unbeantwortet, was sie mehr als nur beunruhigte.

Eine Stunde später wussten Ran und Yusaku mehr. Der Schriftsteller hatte den Unfall mit leichten Blessuren überstanden, während die Oberschülerin drei gebrochene Rippen und ein paar Hautabschürfungen davontrug. Shinichi jedoch traf es am Schlimmsten. Er trug so schwere Kopfverletzungen davon, dass die Ärzte dem Jungen keine Überlebenschancen mehr gaben. Das allerdings teilten sie allein Yusaku mit, Ran schnappte nur einzelne Worte auf.

Es sah aus, als ob er einfach nur schlafen würde, doch Ran wusste es besser. Shinichis Herz schlug zwar noch. Seine Organe funktionierten noch. Aber sein Gehirn zeigte keine Aktivität mehr an.

Ran wusste, wie man das nannte: Hirntot. Shinichi 'lebte' nur noch, weil er an den lebenserhaltenden Maschinen angeschlossen war. Aber was war das für ein Leben? Ran wusste auch diese Antwort. _Keines_. Und sie wusste auch ganz genau, dass Shinichi richtig tot schon besser dran wäre. Richtig tot war besser als im Koma dahinzuvegetieren, ohne Hoffnung auf eine Heilung oder ein Erwachen.

Dennoch konnte sie Shinichi nicht loslassen. Ran konnte ihr Leben und ihre Erinnerungen, die sie mit ihm verband, nicht loslassen. Sie konnte ihre grosse Liebe nicht loslassen.

Ein plötzliches leises Klopfen riss Ran aus den Gedanken, und sie zuckte zusammen.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Yusaku kam langsam auf sie zu und blieb neben ihr stehen. Traurig blickte er auf seinen Sohn hinunter, im Wissen, dass er ihm nicht mehr helfen konnte. Aber er konnte Ran helfen, zumindest ansatzweise.

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this any more_

"Ich weiss ganz genau, wie du dich fühlst. Du bist nicht alleine, Ran. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, hoffe auf das Beste, dann wird es auch so kommen."

"Ich hoffe, Sie haben Recht", murmelte sie traurig und wandte sich wieder ihrem schwerverletzten Freund zu.

'Es tut mir leid, Ran', dachte Yusaku und schluckte trocken, ehe er Shinichi die Haare aus der Stirn strich.

Seinen einzigen Sohn so leblos daliegen zu sehen, war ein schrecklicher Anblick. Ein Anblick, von dem er gehofft hatte, ihn nie sehen zu müssen. Sein schlimmster Alptraum war wahr geworden, seine persönliche Hölle hatte ihn verschluckt. Shinichi, sein einziges Kind, war verloren. Und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Yusaku war zum Heulen zumute, doch vor Ran mimte er den starken Mann. Für sie musste er jetzt stark sein.

"Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf", murmelte er, dann klopfte er der Oberschülerin sanft und aufmunternd auf die Schulter und verliess das Zimmer wieder.

Ran hatte die Berührung kaum wahrgenommen, sie war ganz in ihre Gedanken versunken. Sie realisierte, dass sie wieder ganz alleine mit ihrem Freund war, und nutzte die Ungestörtheit.

Leise begann sie zu summen. Es war eine Melodie, die sie schon oft gehört hatte, ein Lied, das ihr sehr gut gefiel. Aber erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass es eigentlich ein Schlaflied war...

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

"Halt durch, Shinichi. Ich bitte dich, halt durch. Kämpfe. Du darfst nicht gehen, hast du mich gehört? Du darfst nicht aufgeben. Ich brauche dich doch. Ich brauche dich mehr als du denkst..."

Sie verstummte kurz, dann sprach sie mit brüchiger Stimme weiter. "Flüchte nicht ins Jenseits, lass mich dir helfen, Shinichi. Bitte verlass mich nicht. Verlass mich nicht..."

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

Yusaku währenddessen fühlte sich schrecklich. Er hatte Ran vorhin Mut gemacht und sie etwas aufgemuntert, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass es nichts mehr brachte. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Alles war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Shinichis Körper funktionierte so lange, wie sein Herz noch schlug. Er war sozusagen nur noch eine leere Hülle. Eine Hülle ohne Leben, Bewusstsein oder Gefühle.

Der Schriftsteller rutschte an der Wand gelehnt zu Boden und konnte die Tränen, die nun in seine Augen stiegen, nicht mehr zurückhalten. Vor Ran oder anderen Menschen hatte er seine Emotionen immer unter Kontrolle, aber jetzt...

Jetzt weinte er.

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on..._

Es war nur noch ein Warten auf den Tod. Yusaku hoffte trotz allem, dass sein Sohn schnell verstarb und nicht noch jahrelang dahinvegetieren musste.

Obwohl er mit jeder Faser seines Herzens wollte, konnte er seinem Sohn nicht mehr helfen. Er konnte jetzt nur noch für Ran da sein und versuchen, ihr über diese schwere Zeit hinwegzuhelfen. Es gab aber auch noch ein anderes Problem. Ein Problem, das nicht Ran anging.

Yusaku wusste nicht, wie er seiner Frau Yukiko beibringen sollte, dass ihr Sohn, ihr einziges Kind, so gut wie tot war... Denn Shinichi würde sterben und nur eine weitere Akte sein, die in irgendeinem Schrank verschwand. Eine weitere, unglückliche Seele, die frühzeitig diese Welt verliess... Wenn sie das nicht schon getan hatte.

Yusaku wünschte, er könnte alles rückgängig machen. Er wünschte, er hätte eine andere Idee fur ihren Tagesausflug gehabt. Er wünschte, er könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Zurück zum Morgen. Oder gestern Abend...

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

Ran sass immer noch da und hielt Shinichis eiskalte Hand zwischen ihren. Die Tränen liefen, ihre Wangen waren nass. Den ganzen Tag sass sie da, wartete, bangte und hoffte. Aber am Zustand ihres Freundes hatte sich nichts verändert.

Am späten Abend betrat nochmal Yusaku das Zimmer und bat Ran, mit ihm zu kommen. Die Besuchszeit war vorbei, sie musste also so oder so gehen.

Die Oberschülerin nickte, doch sie bat noch um weitere fünf Minuten, die Yusaku gewährte. Er verliess das Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und seufzte. Er hätte Ran diesen Wunsch sowieso nicht abschlagen können.

Traurig drehte sie sich zu Shinichi um und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

"Ich muss jetzt leider gehen, aber ich verspreche, dass ich morgen wieder komme."

Nach diesen Worten küsste sie ihn, dann stand sie wider Willen auf.

"Gute Nacht, Shinichi. Schlaf gut."

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

Owari


End file.
